Life, Love, Truth! Vol 2! Manolia Cove
by Dean'sgirl
Summary: Sam's terrible visions Send them back to Madison and Haley one again. Will They be able to save them when the spirit of a powerful sea witch tries to claim their souls. The truth of the past will be uncovered as they battle agianst the past and themselvs.
1. Chapter 1: The Beach?

Life, Love, Truth! Vol. 2!

Magnolia Cove!

**Attention: This story is a sequel to Life, Love, Truth! Vol. 1! (Vampires on Campus) I suggest reading this first. It can be found on my profile page. Also all words in **_Italics_** are journal entries. Other than that Enjoy and please pos those reviews. They make me a better writer, I like knowing your opinions! **

It had been nearly 6 months ago that Madison and Haley had Joined Sam and Dean in their fight. The 6 months have flown by quickly, but each has learned something along the way. The girls have learned how to become better fighters and adjust to the new open road lifestyle. Sam and Dean have learned to open up to others beside themselves and have adjusted to having the girls around.

Madison lay on her stomach on one of the untidy queen size bed in the cruddy motel room the four of them shared. She was looking through a travel catalog as Dean and Haley sat on the other bed watching TV while Sam finished packing.

"Have you figured out where we're going next?" Sam asked Dean who was flipping through the TV channels.

"No;" he simply answered, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Let's go to the beach!" Madison piped from her position on the bed.

Dean stopped flipping through the channels and looked at Madison. "The beach?"

"Yeah, let's go to the beach." Haley agreed sitting upright on the bed.

"We just can't just go to the beach." Dean protested.

"Well, what if we find something spooky going on?" Haley questioned.

"Uh.. no!" Dean the protested turning his attention back to the TV.

"Come on?" Madison urged.

"No!"

"Please?" The girls begged.

"Dean," Sam piped in. "Why don't we give them a chance. See if they can find anything." They always argued and Sam didn't wan to start one this morning.

Dean quit flipping through the channels and sighed, "Okay, get to looking, you have 2 hours to find something." They needed to learn how to look for the right clues.

Madison and Haley jumped up from their beds and headed for the door. "Thank you," they stated opening the door and heading out.

"2 hours!" Dean yelled after them as the door shut. Sam stood by the bathroom door smirking. "What?" Dean questioned.

"You're getting soft aren't you?"

"No, they need to learn." Dean explained but, Sam continued to smile.

"Sure," Sam said sitting on the bed Madison had been lying on earlier. "What are we going to do for two hours?"

"Watch some day time TV," Dean retorted flipping through the channels once again.

An hour and 45 minutes later Madison and Haley came walking through the door papers in hand.

"Let me guess, you found something?" Dean said turning off the TV.

"Yep, a place called Magnolia Cove, New Hampshire." Haley stated sitting on the bed with Dean.

"Okay, what did you find?" Sam questioned as Madison sat down next to him.

"Last week a teen named Miranda Scott was found dead in her house." Madison added.

"She had been a good student, prom queen, top 10 of her class." Haley explained.

"And had a boyfriend of 2 years." Madison added.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean questioned.

"We're getting there." Madison stated "Anyway, her boyfriend was killed just months before her death."

"In the newspaper it said it appeared as if she drowned." Haley piped in.

"OK, a brokenhearted chick killed herself, what's so special about that?" Dean questioned looking back and forth between the girls.

"She was in her living room, Dean" Haley corrected. "How could she drown herself in the living room?"

"Anyway, there was another one about 6 months ago. Sam thing, she was a good student, loving boyfriend…the perfect life." Madison added.

"Until her boyfriend up and dumped her for another girl." Halley finished. "6 months later she was found dead in her house, it seemed as if she drowned nowhere near any water."

"Okay, two crazy chicks who killed themselves." Dean commented.

"There were more, quite a few actually." Madison began ruffling through some papers. "All dying the same way, all had happy relationships that went wrong, yet we couldn't find any before 1889."

"What happened in 1889?" Sam questioned.

"Women by the name of Christine Anderson drowned in the ocean." Haley answered. "She had a wonderful relationship, happy until he broke it off. The article said she went crazy and drowned herself in the ocean."

The girls sat smiling at the work they had done. "I don't think it's anything to worry about." Dean lied.

"Dean, it could be the spirit of this women killing people. "Haley stated and Sam smiled knowing the girls had indeed found something.

Dean sighed, he knew the girls were right, but he still didn't want to go to the beach. They could check it out; they didn't have anything else to do. The girls sat there watching him eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Come on Dean, let's check this out," Sam encouraged and Dean nodded his head.

"Start packing we're going to the beach." Dean stated.

Madison and Haley stood and gave a shout of joy and tackled Dean with a hug and thanks. Even though it was a job, they both loved the beach.

"You all did a good job to find all that." Sam complimented the girls.

"Well, we were taught well." Madison stated as she began to pack.

45 minutes later they were on the road headed for Magnolia Cove, New Hampshire. It was a long drive from where they were in Kentucky. Sam and Dean took turns driving and Dean finally pulled into the Holiday Inn parking lot at 9:00pm.

Haley and Madison were spread out across the backseat asleep. "Let's not wake them yet," Sam said turning around to look at the sleeping girls.

"Too late." Madison said from the backseat. "I'm awake."

"Me too." Haley piped in.

"Okay we're going to go get a room," Dean said.

"I wan to come too." Madison stated.

"Okay." The guys agreed it didn't bother them and they didn't want an argument to break out.

The Holiday Inn was nicer than most of the places Sam and Dean usually stayed, but the girls wanted a Hotel on the beach and they couldn't say no. It wasn't like they were paying for it anyway. Sam and Madison grabbed the bags as Dean and Haley went inside to check in.

"Yes, Mr. Hamilton we just happen to have a seaside room available." The lady at the desk stated looking at Dean's fake credit card. "How many in your party?"

"Four," Dean replied glancing at Sam and Madison, who were just now entering the lobby.

"Ok, room 436. Take the elevator to 4 and make a left." The women responded handing the key. "Have a nice night."

"Well, we're at the beach, now what geniuses?" Dean scoffed walking up to Madison and Sam. But, Madison and Haley remained silent as if listening to something.

"Do you hear that?" Haley questioned walking towards the large window facing the beach.

"Yeah, it sounds like signing." Madison answered following her.

"What? Who's singing?" Dean asked out of confusion.

"A woman and she sounds sad." Haley answered slowly. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Dean panicked. "What's going on here?"

"Shhh…" Madison hushed. "I see it too."

"See what?" Dean asked again.

"There's a woman on the beach. " Haley answered running out on to the beach followed by Madison.

"You get back here and tell me what the hell is going ton!" Dean yelled running after them.

"She's gone." Madison whispered stopping her sprint across the beach.

"What the…" Dean began running into the back of Haley. "What's gone?"

"The woman, she disappeared." Haley whispered turning to face him. "So, let's go check out the room."

"Let's go check out the room?" Dean yelled. "You drag me out here and all you can say is let's go check out the room."

"So, there was a woman and now Poof gone!"

"Ok, I'm not going to argue. Ahhh… I got sand in my shoes. At least I'm not wet."

"I can fix that." Haley stated pushing Dean into the ocean.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" Dean exclaimed running after her.

"No…no…no!" Haley yelled as Dean threw her over his shoulder running into the water where her dropped her. "You did not just do that?" She continued tackling Dean to the sand. "Dean Winchester, I could just strangle you!"

Wouldn't be the first time." Dean laughed rapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh, break it up you two," Sam laughed standing over them.

"Ahhh…Sammy!" Dean laughed climbing to his feet. "You always know how to rain on a good time." Dean finished with a mischievous wink.


	2. Chapter 2: Somethings calling us!

Then Madison quickly ran up behind Sam and tackled his legs. Amazingly she hit him with enough force that it knocked him down and he hit the sand.

"Wow, I didn't think she could do it." Dean laughed as Madison quickly stood.

"Yeah, I'm just that good." Madison stated as Sam stood to his feet.

"If you're that good, let's see you get away." Sam stated running after her.

"No," Madison screamed running away from him. "No, no, no…"  
She ran a little ways before Sam caught up to her. He ran up behind her and put an arm around her waist and picked her up off the ground. Sam then began to walk towards the ocean.

"Sam, put me down." Madison stated struggling to get free from his grip. Her feet dangled o foot above the ground and she had a hard time fighting him like that.

"Okay, I'll put you down," Sam said as a wave came up toward his feet and Madison looked down.

"No, ocean, no…Sam!" Madison pleaded lifting her feet away from the water.

"What do you not like the ocean?" Sam teased still not moving, as Dean and Haley laughed in the background.

"No, I love the ocean, but I don't want to be dropped in it when I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt." Madison stated.

"Drop her!" Dean yelled.

"Shut up Dean! Sam, please, I'm sorry." Madison pleaded.

"UH-huh…I'm not going to." Sam said then took off running into the water. A few feet into the water Sam dropped her. Madison landed on her butt and quickly grabbed Sam ankle sending face first into the water.

Dean stood on the shore laughing at them. "Come on you guys," Haley then stated. "Let's go to the room and get cleaned up."

They then made their way to the room. Dean unlocked the door and they all filed in. Haley flipped on the light to reveal a small suite. "Wow, a kitchen." Haley stated in amazement. "Moving up from the usually dingy rooms are we Dean?"

"Shut up." Dean stated setting down the weapons bag.

"Who's taking a shower first?" Madison asked setting her bag on one of the beds and looking at the rest. "Sam, are you ok?"

Sam was looking around the room. He had seen it somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered.

In about an hour they were all showered and relaxing as best as they could. Sam sat at the table pounding away at his laptop. Dean was stretched out on one of the beds half asleep, half watching TV. San Antonio Spurs Vs. The Dallas Mavericks game was blasting on the TV and the noise was beginning to annoy Sam. Sam slowly rose from his chair and calmly adjusted the volume. Dean didn't even move.

"I swear, he sleeps like the dead. " Sam laughed to himself.

Meanwhile Madison and Haley sat silently on the balcony memorized by the ocean. There was something mysterious in the crashing waves of Magnolia Cove and they could feel it. It was as if there was something calling to them, something waiting for them, but what? After a good 10 minutes of silence Haley finally spoke.

"I love the beach." She whispered. "I always have." Her voice trailed off as the mysterious song from before filled their ears. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's coming form down there." Madison responded walking towards the railing.

"Do you see anything?" Haley asked joining her.

"No, maybe if I…" Madison began leaning over the railing. "No, I need to get closer."

"What are you two doing now?" Dean asked sleepily form the doorway.

"I hear the voice again." Haley answered.

"Ok, who is this woman and why do you keep seeing her?" Dean asked glancing from Madison to Haley.

"I don't know…but, I don't hear her anymore." Madison responded. "Let's get some sleep. We've had a long day."

The next morning just as the sun was beginning to rise Madison and Haley found themselves sitting on the balcony once again.

"So, what do you think we should do today?" Madison questioned.

"I know what we should do." Haley replied.

"What?"

"Go to Christine's house."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's as if she wants us here."

"Yeah, I don't think the guys should go."

"It's something we need to do alone."

"Yeah, since we're the only ones who can see her."

"So, how are we going to get there?" Madison questioned.

"Oh, I have an idea." Haley responded walking towards the door. "Wait right there." A couple of minutes later she returned holding a set of keys. "Get dressed; we're going for a ride."

"Are those?"

"Yep."

"Oh, he's going to kill you!"


End file.
